My Purr-incess
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Adrien had a rough day, so he goes to his Princess for help. Then, he takes her for a ride across Paris in his arms. Then, he is revealed to be Adrien Agreste because Plagg couldn't hold it for a few more seconds. (Marichat, Adrienette, FLUFFY) (T for one bad word and a make-out session)


**I wrote this because I am currently Adrienette and Marichat trash but don't save me cuz I'm happy right now**

* * *

Adrien had been patrolling the rooftops and streets of Paris for about two hours or so that Friday night as a way to get everything off of his back from today. And that backpack was heavy enough to the point where it would seem a truck was stuffed in there. He had just _barely_ made it to school on time because of a 4:00 A.M. photo shoot that had lasted 3 and a half hours (mainly because everyone was lecturing him after every picture that he wasn't perfect). He had forgotten to study for a test and barely skimmed by with a 70% score. After that, Chloe had been her usual bitchy self and had shooed away anyone who dared look at him (he didn't care how angry anyone got, he was about to sock that thing square in her jaw). And to top it all off, he got called out of class for _ANOTHER_ photo shoot!

When he got home, he didn't care if he got in trouble. He ran to his room, slammed the door, and screamed at the to top of his lungs into his pillow. About 4 hours later, he finally decided to patrol the city. Part of him was curious as to how he didn't just outright yell at every Parisian as they looked at him. Then, he had an idea.

"I've got it!" he said happily as he reached a random rooftop.

" _What_ _now?_ " Plagg groaned from inside Adrien's subconscious.

"I need to say hello to the one person who can make me happy," Chat proclaimed. "I must find my Princess!"

" _For Swiss and Cheddar's sake,_ " Plagg muttered, before realizing his "big" mistake and praying to the "holy cheeses" desperately.

But not once did Plagg's sanity cross his mind as he traveled to see his Princess. Surely, she could help him back up. Marinette truly never ceased to amaze him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marinette was silently sketching something when he arrived. However, he took a second to admire how artistic his Princess was. It truly felt good for those words to run through his head. His Princess. _His_ Princess. Not Nino's (Adrien felt kinda jealous, but they were friends, and now the former was dating Alya), not Alya's (they love each other, but not like _that_ ), and sure as hell not Nathanael's (oh, how he yearned to watch the artist burn for nearly stealing his Princess), but his.

It was only now that he was actually able to observe the sketch she was currently working on. It was him (well, the Adrien side) holding her hand and kissing her cheek. She was, from giggling on the drawing, and he couldn't stop his heart from melting out of pure joy. His Princes... loved him. Well, one side of him. But he hoped he would get the chance for a perfect reveal soon.

He then tapped his fingers on her sunroof. She jumped back slightly, but then smiled once she noticed it was only Chat.

"Hello there Chaton," she said, happily opening her sunroof door. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Actually, Princess," began Chat, "I wish to ask you for a favor."

"Anything for you, mon minou," she said.

"May I show you the wonders of a night-lit city of love?" he asked. His eyes had an adorable glow in them, and she couldn't help but giggle at her kitty's ways of love.

"Oh, what the hell," she muttered. "Sweep me up like a bride, my kitty."

"As you wish, _Purr_ -incess," he said happily. "Get ready for an a- _meow_ -zing ride."

"One more pun and I'm getting off," Marinette said, but she was unable to hide her giggles and screams of joy as Chat took off into the night, carrying his Princess.

And they were having so much fun, and screaming with joy so much... that neither one noticed the first warning beep of Chat's Miraculous.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In three minutes, the two happily laughed joyously, overlapping Chat's last warning beep with their happiness as they reached the peek of the Eiffel Tower. Then, Chat made his move.

"Princess, may I ask for one more favor?" he pleaded.

"Of course, kitty," said Marinette. He couldn't deny it now. He was in love with Marinette.

"I wish to show you how much I care for you, my Princess," he said, grasping her hands in his own.

"I think you already have," she said, gesturing to Paris. Suddenly, his claws gently grasped her cheeks.

"No, that was just the tip of the iceberg," he whispered. "I love you Marinette. And I'll prove it."

Marinette was about to open her mouth to say something, but she felt Chat's lips crash on hers. She didn't know why, but it felt so... right. So good. So nice and perfect. She didn't pull away, oh no. She only pulled Chat closer as the kiss between them deepened. However, about 40 seconds in, she felt something change between them. Hands and fingers replaced Chat's gloves and claws. Fabric of clothes brushed against her pajamas. She felt his mask vanish in a light she didn't see through her closed eyes. And then, they pulled away, and Marinette felt her heart almost drop in pure happiness.

Standing in front of her, was her crush... Adrien Agreste. Which meant, Adrien said he loved her, carried her across Paris, and just made out with her.

Oh gosh. Adrien's tongue had been tangled with hers!

"Um... Hey Princess," Adrien muttered. "I'm s-s-so sorry, you probably hat me now, but I know my heart yearns for someone to love me back they way I- _hmmph!_ "

Adrien felt Marinette's lips collide with his once more. Faintly, there was a dash of cinnamon on her lips. It only made his heart yearn to kiss her more. However, after about 2 minutes in heaven, an unwelcome voice intruded on Adrien getting some more of that sweet cinnamon taste.

"Gimme _cheese_!" Plagg yelled. "I _neeeeeeeeeeeeeed_ it!"

Adrien separated from his Princess to look at the begging cat kwami, and then he had an idea.

"Hey Plagg," said Adrien. "You want it? Go get it!"

The teen then chucked a Camembert packet as far off of the Eiffel Tower as he could, and he and Marinette both cracked up at seeing the god of destruction fall to the ground.

" _WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_?!" Plagg yelled. "OH, SWEET CAMEMBERT, HOW POORLY THEY TREAT YOU! YOU SHALL BE AVENGED!"

"He's cute when he's angry," Marinette whispered.

"Trust me, he's adorable when he gets pissed," Adrien said.

" _I DARE YOU, CALL ME ADORABLE AGAIN YOU-_ "

"Plagg, lets keep it as PG-13 as possible," chided Adrien.

"BUT THE CHEESE!"

"Stop it dude," said Adrien, chucking a Camembert packet at him. While Plagg praised the cheese, Adrien stood nervously in front of Marinette.

"So, your not mad?" he said.

"How could I be mad, you stupid cat," giggled Marinette. "The love of my life just made out with me."

"Well, in that case, this stray will be back for more," he whispered.

"You're more than welcome to come over tomorrow," she said. "My parents always love having you there. And we have leftovers."

"You had me at tomorrow," said Adrien. "Sorry Princess, but this cat needs to go home. _**PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!**_ "

Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring, and he was turned back into Chat Noir within an instance. Marinette couldn't hide it, she felt her heart do somersaults just looking at him.

"Need a ride, Princess?" Chat asked, extending his hand.

"No, I'll just jump my way home," Marinette answered. "What the hell do you figure is the answer?"

Chat just scooped Marinette up like a bride again, and shot back to her house like a bullet in the wind.

" _No idea how Ladybug's gonna handle this, but I can't help it. I guess she'll have to find someone else,_ " Adrien thought.

" _I don't know how he'll tell my alter ego about this, but I'll probably cry laughing at our obliviousness,"_ Marinette thought.

And little did they know one important thing...

The two were still being oblivious.

* * *

 **Fluffy lil one-shot for all of y'all :)**

 **I'm currently working on another talent show story, only difference is that Kim and Alix are on Team Miraculous instead of Sabrina (she's still good). Hope you'll like it when it comes out! It has _WAY_ more Adrienette than the last one!**

 **See you all next time! :D**


End file.
